Walk on the Wild Side
by xoxstephlouxox
Summary: Follow Aurora, Sam and Sal discovery there relationships with each other  Lemons in further chapters


**Walk on the Wild Side**

**Sam POV**

Coming in from the hunt with my adopted pard, I head past the bouncers outside Burnt Embers the "must be seen" tourist attraction. Making my way past the patrons already there I head to the back doors that lead to the offices. Surveying the floor before going through the doors, I remove myself from the bar area, the doors closing behind me acting as a sound barrier. Prowling the corridors I come to his office with the door open giving me the perfect view of him, leaning against the doorframe , eyeing him as he concentrated on his paperwork knowing he could sense me there.

"Hey handsome. How're you doing?" watching as his head shoots up, gasping as his eyes turn purple as they meet mine. Feeling my knee's weaken as the knowledge of the passion burning there is for me. Moving into the middle of his office, after slamming the door, I silently challenge him to meet me there

"God, I love you" Smiling I wait for him to join me. Watching him move, pushing the paperwork in front of him away and standing up. Anticipation throbbed through my veins as I waited for him. Watching him stalk towards me, I held my breath and suddenly let it out as he came within touching distance.

"I'm okay love. Just finishing some paperwork that had built up" He was lying to me, hiding something from me, of this I was sure.

"Oh and I love you too. Though I'm not God." Chuckling I felt myself being pulled towards him. A moment later I felt his smooth lips on mine, nibbling lightly on mine. Granting him access to my mouth, my temperature soared as his tongue tangled with mine. We started walking backwards, but as we did a knock interrupted our progress. Groaning I pulled my lips off his and let my head and body collapse into his, resting my head on his shoulder I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Enter" Feeling his voice vibrate through his chest, we both waited for whoever it was that knocked to come into the room. Hearing the door open I see a flash of brown as Callie his human servant entered.

"Sorry master, but I need you to sign these papers and I need the other lot." Seeing her approach us with her eyes downcast and the paperwork held out for Sal, we broke apart so he could sort them out.

"Hello Callie, how're you?" Seeing her stiffen in surprise that I had acknowledged her, spying her uncomfortable shuffle and her mumbled response. Watching the way she was interacting with Sal, I notice the way she's acting. Sighing I move in front of the door so I was blocking the only exit.

"Callie, please talk to me. Please" Seeing her stop in front of me, I wait for her to talk. Looking at her down turned head, I look up and over her head and motion Sal over. Gently placing a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes up to look at me.

"Cara, please talk to us, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong" Sal curled into her back and we watched as she slumped into his hold. Picking her up Sal walked to the sofa with her in his arms, and sat with her curled in his lap, begging me with his eyes. I went over and sat next to him and transferred her from his lap to mine. Feeling her regain some of her composure I look at Sal that was now kneeling at our feet so he can look at Callie's face.

"Cara, you need to stay awake so we can help you" Sal touched her face and her body stiffened. Callie's facial expressions turned from grief to fear.

"She's been taken. The…the house was a mess. It's my fault… I should've been there for her… Aurora's gone… I don't deserve this job or you. I failed my friend!" Her body collapsed into sobs and after a while she fell into a grief induced sleep. Watching her body for movement I move her from my lap to the sofa, covering her with the afghan that sat on the back of it. Gently moving some hair off her face, making sure that she was comfortable I turn to see Sal pacing and barking orders to someone on the phone. Going over to Sal once he'd stopped pacing, wrapping my arms around his waist so his back was against my chest. Minutes later he hung up the phone and turned in my arms.

"She'll be fine Sam. I've got Nash and some other guards looking for Aurora. We have to stay positive for Callie" Nodding my head in my chest.

"What if we dont find her? What if the police get involved? The pard wont be safe" We just stood there, with me cuddled in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) Next chapter hopefully Aurora's POV with Nash <strong>


End file.
